familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ida Davis
How can dan/ida be glenn's father/mother if glenn himself is 62? 13:09, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Quagmire claimed he was 61 in FOX-y Lady and it was announced he was born in 1948. Those are acceptable facts as time does NOT change from year-to-year. The buildup for Vietnam war actually started in the late 50's (with big troop buildups in 61-62) when Dan Quagmire could have been in his 30s so it is still conceivable that everything still matches, making Dan a spry 70-80 something. *1930ish Dan born *1948 Quagmire born *1960-1975 Vietnam War --Buckimion 13:23, May 11, 2010 (UTC) True, but he might of gotten Glen's mom pregnant at a early age. There is that too. --Buckimion 23:04, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Slimdown Is there any way this article can be slimmed down? I seems like giant plot summary --Jack's Posse Fic 17:50, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't really think so. The character played too important a part to dismiss with just a couple of lines. --Buckimion 18:03, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Edit: I hadn't realized you already trimmed the article. What's left is acceptable. Last name Where did the last name Davis even come from? --Iknowfishfolk (talk) 22:03, July 22, 2012 (UTC) See the page. Quagmires says his dad is now going by the name Ida Davis in "Quagmire and Meg". --Buckimion (talk) 22:09, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I know that, but why did "davis" just pop out? Iknowfishfolk (talk) 01:23, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Beats me. I just report the facts, I don't make them up. --Buckimion (talk) 01:24, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Some Changes to Consider The article says, "Quagmire is soon bombarded by comments about his father's sexuality from fellow sailors." This isn't true. Quagmire was bombarded by comments that might be construed as comments about his father's sexuality. They are perhaps innuendo, but more likely, they are completely innocuous comments that might be misconstrued into comments about Dan's sexuality. This part might be redone as well: "The two bond, and end up having sex in her hotel room. When Peter and Lois find out, they are so shocked they begin to laugh." Try this, With Brian unaware of who Ida is, the two bond, and end up having sex in her hotel room. When Peter and Lois find out that Brian had sex with Quagmire's transgendered father, they laugh hysterically. Finally this: "Glenn then beats Brian senseless, leaving him badly injured. Brian gets the last word, however, rubbing in Quagmire's face the fact that the intercourse did happen and slams the door shut." Had Glenn truly beaten Brian senseless, Brian would not have been able to get in the last word. How about, "Glenn then savagely attacks Brian, leaving him badly injured." 15:43, December 15, 2013 (UTC) You should write novels that no one reads. --Buckimion (talk) 15:48, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Pronouns The article still uses he/his/him pronouns well after the period when they changed their gender, shouldn't that be changed? Examples are "Ida donates his old penis to Glenn", "Ida claims to have had his sex change at age 61" and "Ida claims to have had his sex change at age 61".--Evil Amelia (talk) 02:30, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Generally, we treat Ida acting in a fatherly role with a male pronoun and use the female pronoun when he is more woman-like, such as having sex with Brian. This method may not be perfect but the last thing we need is a jihad over pronouns here. --Buckimion (talk) 03:12, November 26, 2019 (UTC)